


Please hold the Line.

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, kind of, the joys of waiting lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: None of this was Liam's fault.





	Please hold the Line.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who hate waiting in telephone lines. And the music. Especially the music.

_“Please hold the Line. The next free member of our service team is already reserved for you.”_

  
Liam groaned. Maybe he had died and this was his personal hell? It was supposed to be one quick call to his insurance. One quick call to make sure he wouldn't have to pay for that stupid fence. (Why the hell did they even build a fence around their drive way? It really wasn't Liam's fault at all. _He_ just wanted to make a turn, like his GPS had told him to.)

  
The song began to play again. It was ‘Rondo all a turca’ by Mozart. And no, Liam didn't listened to classic music on a regular. But after almost 30 minutes in this loop he was so bored, he actually shazamed the tune.

  
His mom had been surprisingly cool with the whole story. “At least this time there are no injuries...” she had sigh, before handing him the phone.

  
_“Please hold the Line. The next free member of our service team is already reserved for you.”_

  
Maybe Jenna had been this calm because she knew this phone call was punishment enough?  
The tenth repetition of ‘Rondo' began. At first he actually kind of liked the song, but at his point all Liam wanted was to rip his ears of.  
“For fucks sake, come on!” he grinded his teeth. “How hard can it be to pick up the damn phone?!”

  
_“Please hold the Line. The next free member of our service team is already reserved for you.”_

  
“Oh yeah?! Well, thank god! Because if it was the second free guy I would be dead at this rate! Hell, I will probably die of old age anyway, waiting on this phone!”

  
Was that a giggle he could hear from the kitchen? Glad at least someone is having fun...  
The day had started so promising – no school, so he had slept till 10 and could finally have breakfast without nearly dying from suffocation because he ate too fast. Then he had played a few video games while waiting for his best friend Mason to text him about their planned afternoon activities.  
Around lunch time Jenna had called and ordered him to go and buy some tomatoes she was missing for todays dinner, lasagne (and Liam really liked lasagne), so he climbed into his old Ford and started driving.

  
_“Please hold the Line. The next free member of our service team is already reserved for you.”_

  
Liam let out a growl, the phone in his hand cracked menacingly.   
So, basically it was all his mom's fault anyway. Why did he have to suffer through this hell with piano soundtrack?  
What had he ever done wrong in his life? Apart from the occasional conflict with his parents, a few broken noses (This Brett totally deserved it, okay?) and mowing down old Mrs. Henshaws fence, of course. But was that really enough to justify the torture that was the waiting line of his car insurance?

  
_“Please hold the Line. The next free member of our service team is already reserved for you.”_

  
“Oh come on! Does anybody even work there?” Liam yelled at the computer voice, that seemed to mock him more and more with every repetition of the delivered message.  
Just when he wanted to sink back in his depressing reflections of Why me? There was a sounding click in the line.

  
“Hales Car Insurance, Theo Raeken speaking, how can I help you?”

  
The rant, Liam had spent the past outputting together in his head disappeared. This voice. Deep and rough. But not an ‘i just came back from a very heavy flu rough’ more like ‘It's early in the morning and we woke up together ‘. Fuck. Was it even allowed to sound like that and not work in the telephone sex business?

  
“Hello? Anybody there?”   
Right, he should say something.

  
“Uhm...” _Great job, Liam_. “Hello. My name is Liam.” _Better_.  
The man, Theo, laughed: “Hello Liam. What can I help you with?”  
God. Laced with amusement was even worse. How was he supposed to survive this call?  
“I...I am calling in a case of property damage?”  
“All right. First I will need your full name, date of birth and insurance number, please.”  
 _Damn, he sounded hot, so professional and everything..._  
“Well, I believe you are the first to think that Insurance Officer speak is sexy, but I will take it.”  
Shit, thinking out loud, another one of his problems.

  
“I am so sorry, you have to think I am a total freak...” Liam managed to get out.  
“I've had worse calls, believe me. Besides... your voice isn't half bad either...”  
Was he going crazy or did Theo just flirt with him?

  
“I tell you what. You are my last customer today. Why don't we wrap this up real quick so we can both enjoy the evening?”  
 _Well, I guess I was imagining things_.  
“So, I need your last name, date of birth and insurance number, please.” Theo continued. “Oh yeah, and your phone number.”

  
When Liam hung up a few minutes later he not only had the prompise of full coverage in the fence incident but also a line of numbers, written on his arm hastily – Theo’s phone number.  
“Only you could drive a car into a fence and get a date out of the situation as a reward.”, Jenna said, leaning against the kitchen door.

  
Liam shrugged, still dazed about his luck. “It's a talent.”

 

On the other side of the town Theo Raeken put down the phone, grinning widely.   
“You will never guess what just happened, Derek.”


End file.
